Pra sempre
by petite fourmi
Summary: Uma vida longa e feliz.


Eu estava deitado ainda ao lado _dela_. Minha Bella. Ela respirava devagar, como se fosse difícil deixar o ar entrar em seus pulmões. De olhos fechados, sua testa estava enrugada. Pensando demais como sempre.

"Eu consigo sentir você olhando para mim, Edward." Ela disse enquanto abria os olhos e virava seu rosto para mim, sorrindo.

"Desculpe, amor. Só estava...te olhando."

"Olhando minha rugas?" Ela brincou.

"Você não tem rugas, amor." Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Não muitas, pelo menos". Tentei argumentar.

"Querido, o tempo passou para nós dois. Não precisa me poupar. Você também tem umas boas ruguinhas nesse seu rostinho lindo. O que me dá raiva é que nem com o passar dos anos, eu me livrei desse bando de mulher que fica te olhando descaradamente." Ela bufou.

"Amor, você sabe que eu nunca olhei para nenhuma delas. Você que sempre importou." Eu sorri. "Mas se foi tão difícil, você poderia ter casado com o Mike Newton." Ela começou a rir enquanto eu dava meu sorriso torto.

"Não, obrigada! Se ele já era terrível na escola, imagina agora! Deve ser um velho rabugento e careca! E eu prefiro homens com muito cabelo." Bella deu uma piscadinha pra mim enquanto se levantava. A única coisa que eu fui capaz de fazer, foi rodear meus braços em volta de seu pequeno corpo enquanto ela deitava sua cabeça em meu peito.

"O que foi, querido? Parece preocupado."

"Estou preocupado com você. Tem certeza que está bem para sair da cama?"

"Sim. Estou cansada de ficar deitada como se esperasse a morte chegar. Quero dar uma volta no jardim. Você vem comigo?"

"Claro!" Eu odiava como ela falava da morte. A morte dela. Eu sabia que no momento em que o coração da minha esposa parasse, o meu pararia também. Ninguém duvidava que eu não passaria um dia sequer sem a minha _esposa_.

"Ah! Pegue a caixa de fotos! Vamos sentar na sacada depois pra olhar tudo!"

Ajudei Bella a descer as escadas enquanto levava a caixa que ela pediu. Demos uma volta lentamente ao redor do jardim. O jardim que ela amava. O jardim que fizemos junto com nossa filha, Renesmee, anos atrás.

"Olhe como as flores estão bonitas. Você não acha?" Ela me perguntou com seus olhos brilhando.

"Sim. Mas nenhuma delas é mais bonita que você, amor. Nunca foram. E nunca vão ser." Ela me abraçou e me deu um leve beijo. Céus! Como eu amava essa mulher!

"Quero sentar. Estou um pouco cansada."

Sentamos no balanço da nossa varanda que ficava na entrada de casa. Quando estávamos noivos e começamos a procurar uma casa, Bella se apaixonou por essa exatamente por causa dessa varanda. Ela dizia que era perfeita para colocar um balanço branco, como nos filmes românticos que ela gostava. Era aqui que sentávamos abraçados, com um cobertor, assistindo o pôr-do-sol. Foi aqui que ela me contou que estava grávida. Sentada nesse balanço sozinha eu a encontrei chorando quando seu pai, Charlie, morreu. Aqui eu me escondi junto com nossa filha quando colocamos - acidentalmente, é claro - fogo no tapete da sala enquanto brincávamos de bombeiro. Esse balanço também presenciou meu pedido de renovação de votos, quando fizemos 25 anos de casados. E depois, quando fizemos 50. Renesmee escolheu esse lugar para nos contar que iria casar. E alguns anos depois, que iríamos ser avós. Agora, sentados nesse velho e _não-tão-branco_ balanço, eu assistia minha mulher retirando as fotos da nossa vida.

"Olha! Nossa primeira foto, amor! Até que eu era bonitinha, não?" Bella me estendeu uma fotografia amarelada, tirada no dia que nos conhecemos.

"Você sempre foi linda. Me apaixonei por você nesse dia."

"Mentiroso! Você tinha acabado de falar o que? Duas palavras comigo?"

"Mas foi o bastante pra você me conquistar..." Eu sorri lembrando de como minha irmã, Alice, praticamente se jogou em mim e começou a dizer que eu precisava conhecer sua melhor amiga, Bella. Eu ri daquilo. Fazia 1 dia que tínhamos nos mudado para Forks e ela já tinha uma melhor amiga? Impossível! Mas quando eu vi aquela garota pequena, pálida, com o cabelo longo e olhos profundos e tímidos, eu me encantei. Aos 15 anos, eu estava apaixonado pela nossa nova vizinha.

"Eu estava com tanta vergonha nesse dia. Imagina! Fui movida pela curiosidade pra conhecer os novos vizinhos e de repente, uma _fadinha_ me ataca num abraço apertado, dizendo que se chamava Alice, mas que eu podia chamá-la de _irmã_. E então, quando eu menos espero, você aparece. O garoto mais bonito que eu já tinha visto, sorrindo, andando em minha direção como se estivesse vendo um anjo na terra".

"Era isso o que eu pensava. Que você era um anjo. O _meu_ anjo." Eu confessei.

Bella pegou outra foto e gemeu.

"Nunca gostei dessa foto. Só não joguei fora até hoje porque você gosta." Eu roubei a foto da mão dela, antes que fosse amassada.

"Hein! Essa foto é incrível. Foi no baile que eu te pedi em namoro. Você estava linda no vestido azul cheio de babados que Rosalie te obrigou a usar."

"Ela me ameaçou com uma tesoura. Assustador!"

Apesar de ter me apaixonado à primeira vista, levei 2 anos pra ter coragem de me declarar para Bella. Esperei o baile que ela se recusava a ir e combinei com Alice e Rosalie, a namorada do meu melhor amigo, Emmett. Elas me garantiram que Bella também me amava e isso me encheu de coragem.

"Lembra que eu quase tive que socar Mike pra poder dançar com você?" Eu perguntei.

"Sério? Não. Ele estava interessado na Jéssica, não em mim..."

Sempre sem se enxergar direito.

"Se você diz..." Desisti de tentar argumentar. Nunca adiantou.

"Nossa formatura da faculdade!" Nós dois abraçados, usando nossas becas ridículas e sorrindo um para o outro enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Bella. "Eu chorando muito depois do seu pedido de casamento. Um dos meus dias preferidos em toda a vida." Ela passou a mão delicadamente sobre meu rosto e eu dei um beijo em sua palma.

Nos formamos em arquitetura e no dia que pegamos nossos diplomas, eu a pedi para ser minha esposa. Ela ficou tanto tempo em silêncio que tive medo dela dizer _não_, mas ela só estava emocionada e não conseguia falar. Então mexeu a cabeça freneticamente e começou a chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo, enquanto se lançava sobre meu pescoço, me enchendo de beijos pelo rosto. Pensei que iria explodir de tanta felicidade.

O casamento demorou quase 4 anos para sair. Tínhamos montado nosso próprio escritório de arquitetura e havia tanto trabalho a ser feito, que se não fosse pelas mulheres da família Cullen que assumiram toda a cerimônia e festa, ainda estaríamos noivos.

"Amo essa foto. Amo esse dia." Disse pegando uma das minhas fotos preferidas, a do beijo que demos quando o reverendo Weber nos declarou marido e mulher. Havia tanta emoção ali, que ainda sou capaz de sentir só de olhar para a foto. Nós dois, aos 25 anos, rodeados por nossa família enquanto todos sorriam. Lindo.

"Lembra da cara do Ben, quando Angela pegou o buquê? Achei que ele a pediria em casamento ali mesmo." Bella relembrou enquanto ria.

"Verdade! O homem ficou vermelho, mas sorria como se tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria." Sorri. Eles eram bons amigos.

"Renesmee!" Bella suspirou.

Eu olhei a foto da nossa filha, no dia em que nasceu. Tão pequenininha no colo da mãe enquanto eu tinha um braço estendido sobre os ombros de Bella e uma mão nas costas do nosso bebê.

Nos primeiros anos de casados, um filho não estava nos nossos planos. Mas quando resolvemos ter, não conseguíamos. Renesmee foi nosso pequeno milagre de natal. Sim. Foi no natal em Bella me contou que finalmente seríamos pais. Minha princesinha nasceu 9 meses depois, em setembro. Eu chorei quando a segurei pela primeira vez e jurei que ela seria a filha mais amada desse mundo. Eu a carreguei todas as vezes em que ela caiu no nosso quintal; segurei na sua mãozinha quando ela foi pra escola; sorri quando ela se apresentou no ballet da escola com 5 anos e levei flores quando ela fez sua primeira apresentação profissional em uma grande CIA. Só não esperava que ela crescesse tão rápido e 20 anos depois me avisasse que estava noiva.

Peguei a foto do casamento da minha filha. Ela foi uma noiva tão linda quanto a mãe. Pena que o noivo não era charmoso como eu. Ok. Jacob era um bom rapaz, mas eu não falaria isso pra ele. Nunca. Tudo bem que graças a ele eu tinha o neto mais incrível desse mundo. Anthony era nosso pequeno tesouro. O filho que não tivemos e ao mesmo tempo, o neto que sonhamos. Ele parecia muito comigo fisicamente, mas com a personalidade do pai, o gosto pelas artes da mãe e a falta de coordenação motora da avó. Ele já era um homem. Bella achava que eu não sabia, mas eu a vi falando para Anthony ficar com o anel de noivado dela quando morresse. O anel que eu dei a ela anos atrás e que ela nunca tirou do dedo.

"Você acha que ele irá se casar em breve?" Perguntei enquanto pegava a fotografia do dia em que nosso neto levou sua namorada, Elisabeth, para nos apresentar. Eles formavam um lindo casal. Felizes e apaixonados, como todos devem ser.

"Não sei. Ele ainda tem 22 anos e ela só tem 20. Acho que ele vai esperar pelo menos mais um ano para pedir que ela se torne a nova Sra. Cullen Black."

Um ano. Bella achava que não viveria até lá. Eu sei. Pouco depois que tivemos Nessie, o câncer apareceu. Lutamos muito e vencemos. Mas agora, quase 50 anos depois, ele voltou. E não temos mais tanta força como antes pra essa batalha.

Bella pegou uma foto que tiramos no mês passado. Nós dois, Renesmee e Jacob, Thony e Liz. Nossa última foto juntos.

"Fizemos um bom trabalho, não foi?"

"Sim, amor. Fizemos." Eu sorri.

"Estou tão cansada, Edward."

"Você quer subir e deitar?"

"Não. Quero ficar aqui abraçada com você."

Tirei a caixa com as fotos e coloquei tudo no chão. Menos a última que Bella ainda segurava.

Ela se reclinou sobre meu peito, abraçando a foto.

"Eu te amo, Edward. Muito. E pra sempre."

"Eu te amo, Bella. Muito. E pra sempre."

Ela ergueu a cabeça, olhou pra mim, sorriu e me beijou.

"Pra sempre." Murmurou enquanto voltava a deitar em meu peito.

Senti minha esposa suspirar e seu corpo ficou mole. Ela se foi.

A abracei forte, beijei seus cabelos.

"Pra sempre." Fechei os olhos e a escuridão me envolveu.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá!<strong>

**Essa é minha primeira fic.**

**Uma _oneshot_ curtinha que surgiu enquanto eu ouvia a música "You and Me" do Lifehouse.**

**Sejam boazinhas!**

**;)**


End file.
